Christmas Time in Anaheim
Christmas Time in Anaheim is a story written by . It is a story following an event going on around the town of Anaheim, where the Tayshaun & Amy series takes place primarily. It is also a story for the Snowytime Writing contest. Story The story begins with Amy going into her living room, ready to play some Metroid on an old NES she bought. She turns to the window, seeing a bunch of Christmas lights go up. Amy decides to admire the lights while playing. Her run is abruptly brought to a close when she gets a bit too excited and yanks the controller out of the console. Instead, she grabs a few things and goes out, to see what the Christmas celebrations were going to be like. On the other side of town, Nina and Nikolai decorated their stall with tinsel, baubles and so on. "Are you sure this is safe?" Nina asked, cautiously. "Well, it's not like we have anything that can torch the place," Nikolai answered. As they put up the finishing touches, Nikolai dug out a copy of Ice Climber that he'd had with him from childhood. He then hooked his NES up to a TV and started playing for a bit, before going to their stall for Christmas sales. As Nina picked up her pickaxe, she said: "You know we can do that in real life, right?" Going into the city center, Amy runs into Tayshaun, who is preparing for the celebrations. Amy asks whether he's going to the Christmas celebration and he says yes. Amy, clearly excited about the event, runs and marvels at the sight of lights going up. Seeing as her parents weren't that fond of Christmas, this was like a diamond in the rough for Amy, as she never experienced it before and looked somewhat excited. Krystal decided to go head into the city center, and went to looks around Christmas stalls. "It feels so different not having Earth in danger for once," she thought to herself. "Even though Los Angeles is in ruin, Anaheim knows how to overlook tragedies." She ran over to a certain stall with a few accessories, curious as to what they had. It had flowers, somewhat similar to Amy's. Upon checking the price tag, she quickly left. Looking even further, she ran into Amy. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you never celebrated Christmas," she said, somewhat happy. "Yeah," Amy replied, "but that's my parents. They're out tonight, so... I decided to come here!" As the city flared up in lights, Amy and Krystal gazed in amazement. Finally reaching their stall for the night, Nikolai pulled out Ice Climber again. "You still have that," Nina said, sighing. "Well, it's something to pass the time if business is slow tonight," Nikolai countered. Amy was quick to spot out the stall and had a look. Nina was quick to react and was at the service counter quickly. "What things do you sell here?" Amy asked. Nina was about to talk, when she realised Amy looked familiar. "Aren't you the girl who managed to save the world a while ago?" she asked, curiously. Amy nodded. "Thought so! You looked so familiar to a billboard I saw in L.A.! It's great to meet you! Nonetheless, stuff we sell here is things for hiking. Like, climbing a huge mountain." Amy seemed intrigued, as she kicked a bit of snow off her boot. She bought a pickaxe and went off. Nikolai looked at Nina, impressed. Krystal, still wandering about the area, found Laura, who seemed a bit bolder than usual. "Laura," she said, "never expected too see you on your own!" Laura giggled a bit. "Yeah, I've been a lot more confident recently for some reason," she said. "I've been able to use my powers a lot more without pain, and I don't know why." She decided to walk around the area with Krystal, and she showed to be extremely brave, as opposed to the old Laura. After a while, the snow stopped, to which Laura simply shut her eyes, made a ball of ice and shot it upward, creating more snow. Characters *Amy Jackson *Nina Chevoski *Nikolai Popovic *Tayshaun Fitzgerald *Krystal Pérez *Laura Palmer Reception TBA Trivia TBA